


The Death of Kate Fuller and the Birth of Zyanya Meztli

by ellefromky



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellefromky/pseuds/ellefromky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centuries later what Kate remembers most clearly about the night Professor Tanner was seconds away from sacrificing her, is fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Kate Fuller and the Birth of Zyanya Meztli

Centuries later what Kate remembers most clearly about the night Professor Tanner was seconds away from sacrificing her, is fear. Fear so thick and smothering she couldn't think. She was lost in that fear, drowning in it. She couldn't pray, her mind was empty, only panic and primal terror remained. She didn't wanna die like this, not here, anywhere but here.

Time slowed, then stopped all at once. The pounding of her heart was deafening, the room fell away, then the temple and then the world. She thought, this is it, this is dying and for a moment she was content. She didn't feel pain, she hadn't realized it was already over. She let the void take her, she welcomed the dark, the quiet, to be finished, to not be afraid. 

The black swallowed her and she moved beyond this mortal realm, into the galaxies and the cold darkness of the universe. She saw the beginning and the end of all things, all of time and space. Every creature, god and demon that had once walked this Earth and everything that ever would until the universe imploded and not even atoms survived. She saw what no fragile human is meant to and she knew she wasn't dying.

She was being reborn, she knew in her weak soul that she was chosen. Santanico's time was over, she would never leave the temple. The mere fact that she desired to was incomprehensible blasphemy. The Lords of the Night were transforming her. She could only laugh at what she had been and she felt that girl die. She let her go, banished her ghost and the Nine filled her vessel with unimaginable power. The horror and ecstasy of everything they had to offer drove her to the edge of madness. 

Give it me, she told the Lords, give it all to me. Give me strength, give me your power and I will carve out an empire worthy of your greatness. I will seize this world in your names. You will have a queen Santanico was never capable of being.

She felt euphoria crash over her like waves, merciless and demanding, consuming every part of her. The Lords pushed and pulled and bled their power into her. How long she stayed suspended in the void, she could not know. It felt like years had past and her mind had been at the breaking point. She would be more than Santanico ever was, more powerful, closer to the Lords. She was what they needed now, she would bring life, death, chaos, she would bring about a new age. 

To this day she still did not know why it had been her, she had been no one, a little girl with of no significance in the world. The Lords had seen something in her centuries before she had been born. They had known her mind, heart and soul. Her never-ending light and limitless darkness. She did not question it anymore, she had sacrificed thousands in their name, had seen more then any being ever had. 

Richie had been right, that night was fated for them all, they had only been playing out the parts. There was never any other option, there is no running from your destiny.


End file.
